Modern four-wheel or all-wheel drive vehicles have been developed to give vehicle operators greater traction over varied terrain. Often, all-wheel drive vehicles use an electronically controlled system to affect the way in which the vehicle responds to certain terrain conditions. For example, electronic sensing units are used to indicate vehicle speed and acceleration. Such sensing units provide signals to a control unit, which can alter how braking is applied to the wheels in order to maintain traction with the road surface.